


you’re still a part of me (prologue)

by soiwritefics



Series: you’re still a part of me (full story) [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Romance, Bittersweet Ending, Everybody Lives, Everyone Has Issues, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/F, Future Foundation (Dangan Ronpa), I think?, I'm Sorry, M/M, Magic Mirrors, Multi, Post-Canon Fix-It, Post-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Remnants of Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, i’ll explain it i swear, kinda??
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:02:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25024375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soiwritefics/pseuds/soiwritefics
Summary: A look of what happened to the survivors of SDR2, after they were suppose to cope with what their despair has done.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Nanami Chiaki (implied), Hinata Hajime/Soda Kazuichi, Sonia Nevermind/Owari Akane, the survivors of SDR2
Series: you’re still a part of me (full story) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1812064
Kudos: 33





	1. two parts of a whole

The Future Foundation has been trying to “rehabilitate” the Remnants of Despair for years, almost a whole decade. Their last resort was to make a virtual reality. A simulated killing game. Sixteen entered, five left. But what happened to the rest? The other eleven who’ve been prey to the rules of the killing game? They…were mentally split in two. One side hope, the other despair. Their hope is allowed to walk freely, while their counterparts are trapped in mirrors. They wouldn’t be able to leave it, however, their hope could enter it.

To those who have fallen to the killing game, their mental extractions have yet to be completed. So they are currently stuck in a deep sleep, devoid of any dreams or nightmares. Meanwhile, the survivors’ despair faded away once they left the game. But, there’s something the Future Foundation doesn’t know about. Something that’s currently going on in Hajime Hinata’s dreams.


	2. i’m SO SORRY

I SWEAR TO ATUA IM NOT DEAD! IM JUST SUPER GODDAMN LAZY THIS ISNT ABANDONED! I JUST GOT A NEW PHONE AND OTHER SHIT IM SO SORRY AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> but fr thank you for being patient and waiting even though like 1 person reads my fics sjebtvdvshegvfkeke


	3. Part One: Many Sleepless Nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hajime Hinata has had trouble sleeping ever since they left the simulation. His inner despair isn’t nearly as powerful as it once was, so all it can do is talk to him through his dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’m back, my fellow weirdos, outsiders, and goblins! did ya miss me? cause i certainly missed you! hope you enjoy this after my long ass haitus.

Hajime Hinata still has some of his despair left. It’s barely as powerful as it used to be, so all it can do is talk to him through his dreams, which has resulted in lots of sleepless nights for Hajime. They tried to give him medicine, but it still wasn’t enough. 

Whenever it gets seriously bad, he tries to remember all the things Chiaki said to him. About video games. About the future. About whatever she was talking about. Sometimes he wishes he could see her again. Just one last time. At one point he heard at one point that she was getting rebuilt in a robotic body, but Future Foundation is good at keeping things “under wraps”.

——

**“Hajime.”**

A familiar voice calls out to him, but it’s cold, almost emotionless. 

_“Ch-Chiaki?”_

**“You and everyone else need to break the mirrors.”**

_“W-what? Why? What’s happening?”_

_**“They’re lying to all of you.”** _

__“Who’s lying?”_ _

_**“The foundation that’s keeping us apart. They’re so predictable.”** _

__”B-but…weren’t you made by Future Foundation?”_ _

_**”Are you seriously that goddamn stupid, Hajime?”** _

_Now Chiaki’s voice changed into someone else’s. It sounds more lively and sassy. It reminds him of someone…_

_**“Don’t you fucking get it? You need u-…me in order to be whole again.”** _

__“No I don’t. I can be whole without despair.”_ _

_**“Yeah, and you can’t live without your shadow, but here we are in this world. But, I was serious when I said that Future Foundation was lying to you.”** _

__“What the hell do you mean?”_ _

_**“You’re despair never truly faded! As a matter of fact, it’s still there!”** _

__“Quit lying.”_ _

_**“Do I sound like the type of person who would lie to you?”** _

__“Of course you do!”_ _

_**“Oh. Well guess what, bitch? I’m really really really not.”** _

__“And I’m supposed to believe you, because?…”_ _

_**“Because if you let your despair live, I can bring her back!”** _

__“Who?”_ _

_**“Hey, hey, Haijme.”** _

_The voice that Hajime knew all too well returned._

__“You’re not really Chiaki.”_ _

_**“What makes you think I’m-“** _

_~~“Hajime! Don’t listen to anything they say!”~~ _

_A muffled voice yells. He couldn’t really make out who it was_

__“Wh-what the hell?! Who the hell are you?!”_ _

_~~“I can’t explain anything right now, but I’ll try to next time you dream.”~~ _

_The voice paused for a moment._

_~~“I’m sorry, Hajime, but you have to wake up.”~~ _

__“No! W-wait, please!”_ _

_~~“I swear I’ll try to explain everything next time.”~~ _

__“What the hell is going on-“_ _

_——_

_Hajime woke up in a cold sweat. He took a few deep breaths before glancing at the digital clock. “3:25 A.M” it read._

_He sighed as he gotten out of bed and headed towards the bathroom. He might as well splash some water on his face to try to get rid of the sweat. Once he was done, he laid back down and took out his phone._

_——_

_DMs  
MountainDew (Souda)  
Orangesexual (Hajime_

_Orangesexual: Hey Souda_

_MountainDew: Hey_

_MountainDew: Another nightmare?_

_Orangesexual: Yeah_

_MountainDew: Wanna talk abt it_

_Orangesexual: Yeah_

_MountainDew: What was it abt?_

_Orangesexual: Uh well at first there was a voice that sounded exactly like Chiaki’s, but she sounded really emotionless like a robot or something_

_Orangesexual: She told me that the foundation was lying to us and that we needed to destroy the mirrors_

_MountainDew: Holy shit dude_

_MountainDew: What else happened?_

_Orangesexual: Then her voice changed_

_MountainDew: Wait wait wait changed?? Wdym??_

_Orangesexual: You know those like valley girls in movies??_

_MountainDew: Yeah??_

_Orangesexual: Well it was like that but slightly more annoying somehow_

_MountainDew: Well whoever it was it sure as hell wasn’t Chiaki_

_MountainDew: Anyway, continue_

_Orangesexual: This time she said that I needed despair to be whole again_

_Orangesexual: I said I didn’t obviously_

_Orangesexual: She tried to manipulate me into trying to “let despair thrive” whatever tf that means_

_Orangesexual: Then she said if I did she could bring Chiaki back and her voice came back, normally that time_

_Orangesexual: But then a third voice started talking_

_MountainDew: Jeez how many voices were in ur dream man?_

_Orangesexual: Only 3 lol_

_Orangesexual: I stg they need to start paying rent_

_MountainDew: They really should_

_MountainDew: How much tho?_

_Orangesexual: Probably 30 bucks or smth_

_MountainDew: Bro that’s way too high_

_Orangesexual: They’re the ones living in  
my head I can do whatever tf I want_

_MountainDew: You right you right_

_MountainDew: Anyways what happened_

_Orangesexual: The 3rd one was muffled but I could still here what they were saying_

_Orangesexual: They said to not believe the voices and that they would explain the next time I dream_

_Orangesexual: Then they paused and told me I needed to wake up and not long after they said that I did_

_Orangesexual: so yeah nothing much hbu_

_MountainDew: Ok first of all holy shit_

_MountainDew: Second of all dude you have GOT to get a fucking therapist_

_Orangesexual: Yeah ik lol_

_MountainDew: But seriously ik im not the greatest at like figuring out emotions or whatever but fr next time u fall asleep u need to do the thing u do best_

_Orangesexual: What is it?_

_MountainDew: Not taking anyone’s bullshit_

_Orangesexual: Oh yeah_

_Orangesexual: I am pretty good at that_

_MountainDew: Next time they try to manipulate u just be the sarcastic asshole i know_

_Orangesexual: I could try that out_

_Orangesexual: Thanks Kaz_

_MountainDew: Np my guy_

_Orangesexual: Ok well im gonna at least try to get some rest_

_MoutainDew: Alright but remember next time you dream don’t take their bs_

_Orangesexual: I’ll try not to_

_Orangesexual: Gn kaz_

_MountainDew: Night bro_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok, so, let me say a few things. 
> 
> 1: i have a twitter! (and a linktree w all of my socials!) my twitter is @/YourStonedMom! (minus the / ofc)
> 
> 2: all black lives matter. (ofc im w the movement. i am a black lesbian myself!) if you disagree w that, or say all lives matter, then please do not read any of my fanfics! this is a safe place for everyone! (also, ACAB!!!!)
> 
> 3: once again, i am very sorry for not posting anything at all! i know your probably getting extremely tired of hearing that, but i swear to every deity out there that i truly am! but im back and hopefully im staying for a good while!
> 
> 3 1/2: weeeellll i can only post on weekends because of school, but i shall try my best! 
> 
> 4: i’m almost done w sonia’s chapter and oof, it’ll be a sad one (imo)

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading! this is technically my second attempt at making an angsty fanfic. (the first one didn’t do so well) and yes, i felt horrible writing this. i have feelings too! 
> 
> this is technically chapter zero, chapter one i’ll most likely release tomorrow. btw, y’all are not ready for sonia’s chapter. 
> 
> i feel like a lot of people will be kinda confused, so feel free to ask me things and i will TRY to reply as soon as possible. 
> 
> and i was intending to release a pride month thing but, as usual, i gotten lazy as hell. BUT! i still might post it because, well, pride is all year! but for real, stay safe and have an amazing morning, afternoon, or night! peace out!
> 
> (p.s. yes, you can put this in the r/im14andthisisdeep subreddit)


End file.
